Corner Of Darkness
by MeeShee MuhFFin
Summary: Would it be okay to date the brother of your best friend...? What about for the opposite team...? What happens if the raven-headed girl spills the juicy secret?


**I really wanted to do this pairing after I helped Converse with her story... God, she's such'a good writer, check her out, I command thee! **

**I wanna do they Eye-Ball thing again...**

**Warning:Yaoi, yes in the first chapter, and... Hrm... Halloween-Ness? :D Yeah, everyone loves Halloween! Love it, I say xDD!**

**. . . . . . **

**C_o_r_n_e_r_ O_f_ D_a_r_k_n_e_s_s_**

**. . . . . . . **

"Hey, pass it! Pass it!" a brunet boy called, waving his arms up and down, jumping frantically to get the other boys' attention.

"Sora! To you!" the teen called, hitting the volleyball as hard as his hands would let him. The ball went up into the air, almost like it defied gravity, and shot down to Sora. The tanned, balled fists hit the tough rubber over the net and to the opposing team.

"Roxas!" a taller male called, with flaming, out-of-control red locks overtaking his head. "Get it, man, get it!" the blonde made a grunting noise as he pushed his feet backwards to lunge his body forward. His right foot first collided to the ground again, his left foot following suit. "I can't get to it! Damn, Van, get it!" Another boy, not paying attention in the slightest, looked over with blazing canary-yellow eyes. He took one step with his right foot, too slow for the rocketing ball. It hit the ground with a loud thump, and his teammates all groaned. The other volleyball-playing boys cheered heartily and danced in a circle.

"What was that? Van, you could have got it!" the tall red-head smacked his own forehead and growled. "That's the fourth game we lost! In a day!" the raven-haired male shrugged off the lecture and looked to his dancing brother.

"Sora," he called, almost monotonously, "would you stop dancing? You look like an idiot." the brunet's joyous mood turned quickly, his infamous pout breaking onto his features.

"Don't be a sour-puss just 'cos you guys lost!" he snickered, "Again."

"Yeah!" the blonde next to him encouraged, taking Vanitas' brother in his arms in a warm hug. "You just gotta put your heart into it, _Vanni_," he cooed, chuckling. He added in quickly, "Roxas, what are we gonna do after school?" another sun-kissed boy raised his head, looking confused before a loud ring sounded on the blacktop.

"I don't know, how 'bout we go to Sora's house?" they both looked expectantly at him while walking to the locker room. He nodded exuberantly and grinned his brutally bright smile. "Sure!" the three boys smile at each other, getting into the building and to their lockers.

"Hey, Vanitas!" he turned his head to the voice. A blue-haired woman waved at him, smiling cheekily.

"Wanna go to my house today? Terra'll be there too! It'll be fun, time away from your lil' bro." the raven nodded a little, twisting his wrist in a wave to his friend before heading inside as well. It was probably his favorite time of the day, also. Finally, reaching the sickly blue painted locker, he started to pull the gray fabric off of his upper body. Of course, Vanitus was well-shaped, what with working out for Basketball, Lacrosse, and Blitzball. His upper body, was, of course, almost perfectly shaped. Making him the "envy" for guys, and the "wet-dream" for girls. Not only was it his _body_ that attracted people to him, but his strange personality. It wasn't that he **wasn't** happy, it's that he had a strange way of showing. Almost a... Sinister-like way, to put it. He was the 'evil twin', compared to his 'good twin' Sora. It only ticked him off a little, just a little.

He would be the quiet one, or the loudly-and embarrassingly- perverted brother. Sora was the normally loud one, or the energized ball of fun that most people found extremely adorable. Of course, under all of this, Sora had his dark side. Of course he did, doesn't everyone? In fact, Vanitas had his lovey-dovey side. Oh... Wait, he didn't. How did that work out?

The teenager looked to his right, seeing Roxas' brother bending over to pick his PE clothes up.

"Vetus," he murmured loud enough for the other to hear. Bright blue eyes looked curiously in his direction while the pale hands unlocked and locked his locker. "Yes?" he asked, a sweet tinge to his voice. It was the same twist with Roxas and Ventas, Ven being the 'angel', and Roxas the 'devil'. It was a little funny how twins worked out that way sometimes.

"Are you really planning to walk outside without getting dressed...?" the raven smirked darkly, a hint in his eyes as he cocked his head to floor where the blondes' clothes lay.

"O-of course not! Why would you think that?" a scarlet blush spread to his cheeks quickly when he practically collapsed to the floor and hastily pulled on the red fabric of his shirt.

"Well, excuse me. I just saw you about to waltz out half naked. Don't you know what people would do? Take you into their white van and ravish that tight little body of-" a sharp jab on the head.

"Van!" he looked up, still cackling of course, to his left. He saw his brother, a slack look fit onto his mouth. He, himself, had a bright blush on his face. Vanitas shrugged off the throbbing spot on his head and smiled innocently.

"Yes, little brother?" he batted eyelashes. He looked behind the trembling figure to see Roxas, holding onto the locker wall and laughing.

"That's a way to show him, Vanny!" the sun-kissed teen slapped his knee and wiped tear. "I can just imagine the look on his face when that happens!"

"R-Roxas, that's not funny!" Sora defended, pulling the flustered boy up from the floor. He had already gotten his clothing on, glaring childishly at the taller two.

"Oh!" Sora pointed a finger in the air and grinned towards the boy in his arms. "Should we play baseball? At my house, 'member? My dad could drive us to the field!" he gushed while jumping up and down in his huge shoes. Ven had a small smile in return and nodded.

"Wait, who's gonna be with us? We can't just play one against one, you know." Sora nodded in agreement and looked ay Roxas. "You're coming too!"

"I wasn't already?"

"Oh..."

Sora turned to Vanitas and pointed triumphantly. "You too, Van!"

"I wasn't already?" he asked sarcastically, throwing Sora a look. "Are we gonna go or are you two going to mope around about the rape van me and Roxas are renting soon?" the tallest boy asked with a sinister chuckle, walking out of the locker room and heading for home already. Roxas, quickly catching up, whispered something into the teen's ear. This sent him howling with laughter and deserved the blonde boy a mock punch. He nodded enthusiastically, looking back at the two younger boys who followed them, only to grin wickedly, evilly, to turn back to his blonde friend and whisper back.

"What are they laughing about?" Sora mused, pursing his lips a little in frustration, his eyebrows slightly pulling together. Oh, he knew his brother too well. What were they planning _now_?

"I dunno, but I don't think it'll be very economical for us." Ven replied, smiling and marching ahead as if in a band.

"Economical...?" the brunet raised his eyebrows, his pondering about Roxas and Vanni settling over quickly as confusion settled in. "How does that...-"

"Oh, It does Sor. It does..."

Okay, so, we're getting Marly, Zexion, Demyx, Xion, Namine, Kairi, and Axel to play, right?" Roxas listed off the players with his fingers, nodding along while sitting on the grassy field. He ignored the younger twins chasing a Common Butterfly. Vanitas, sitting next to him, mused with a smile over their excited squeals. Honestly, they were like little kids. Getting excited over every nodded his head to the boy's question before asking, "Can Terra and Aqua come? I forgot, Aqua invited me to come to her place. So, that's..." he counted, "Jeez, that's a lot of players. Thirteen; It's uneven."

"Sora, watch out, you'll run into the po-" Ouch! The poor brunet's face met with the metal pole of the baseball barrier.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Sora's cruel brother cackled at the boy's misfortune, "It's even now."

"My _heeeaad_," Sora whined with a quivering lip. A huge red mark, in the shape of the pole, was across his forhead, nose, and chin. "Vanni, it huuurts," he reached out for his older in vain, . The elder rose an eyebrow and shook his head. "You were being stupid, you shouldn't have done that." he tilted his others' head back and leaned in. Quirking his lip to the side and his black spikes shaking back and forth once more, the raven boy sighed. He leaned out once again, returning the hand back to his hip.

"Heeeey!" a bubbly voice called. The four teens looked to see four girls: Namine, Kairi, Aqua, and Larxene. All three looked happy and sheepish, yet Larxene had a mulling, agitated air about her.

"What happened?" Ven asked, cocking his head to the side. The red-headed girl sighed exasperatedly and responded, "Demyx broke her perfume bottle, she broke his sitar, he broke all of her eyeliner sticks, and she broke his...Bed..." she snickered, unknowingly to the three boys. Van raised an eyebrow in question to the now-running dirty blonde boy. He was grinning wickedly with Zexion on his arm, pulling the poor boy onto the field.

"Would you let go of my arm, you are tearing it off!"

"Don't be so stingy!"

"Get off!"

"Stingy, stingy!" the boy whined and stuck out his tongue.

"Hey!" Axel called, a flamboyantly bright pink-haired man on his arm also. "Hey, Ax!" the eldest blonde called, giving him a small hug.

"Okay, now that everyone's here!" Aqua began, looking over the team, "And since my poor-little-baby Sora can't play, it's even!"

Vanitas snickered and leaned into Roxas, whispering a mocking, "Told you so,"

"Let's start!" most of the called, their fists pumped into the air and beaming smiles embedded on their faces. Sora, in a pathetic attempt to be apart of the game, thrut his fist in the air and tempted a small, "Wooo".

"Venny! Hit that ball! Go, go go! RUUUN!" Sora wailed, waving back and forth on the silver bench he was propped on. He waved his arms in the air, frantic, mentally leading the way for his blonde buddy.

He was fast, Vanitas gave him that. But, with the hard rubber ball in his hand, and three years in Basketball, it wasn't too much he couldn't handle. His legs bolted, feet pounding the fresh, warm grass and catching up to the teen.

"No! No, no!" he streaked, bending his back as if to suddenly melt into the air.

"Axel!" Van huffed loudly, throwing the tough ball to the red-head, who was lazing around on third-base. "Catch it, man! Catch it with your life!" he stopped in his tracks, giving a stance on one leg before swinging his back left and throwing his arm, hand clutching around the rubber, to let go of it at with full-speed. The tallest teen quickly responded, catching to now-burning ball with his right palm and closing his digits around it. He attempted to run towards Ven, one foot still on third base, as he collided into the hand. The ball, dug into his chest, indicating that he was out.

"And you aaaaare," Terra called loudly from behind his face-shield, "OUT!" Everyone heard a loud groan from the opposing team, especially Roxas and Sora.

"You could have gotten it, Ven!" Roxas thumped his brother's head and scowled.

"I-I'm sorry!" he cried, attaching himself to his brother's limb. "Holy shit, he's morphing into Demyx!" Mentioning of name, the sitar-player looked over curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing." the teen held a slight scowl on his face before snuggling into the annoyed Zexion's shoulder.

"Well, that's 7 against 3." Sora declared, raising an imaginary flag. "Axel's team wins..." he grumbled grudgingly, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the bench.

"Ohmygodwefinallywonaren'tyouhappyRoxas!" cheered Axel, jumping up and down on the moggy greens, 'woo'-ing and 'yeah'-ing.

"Yeah, ecstatic." he hissed, showing he was completely wiped out. Vanitas, smirking in the grumpy artist's direction, nodded a little.

"Hey, everyone," he called out cooly, "why don't you guys come back and we can watch some movies? Y'know, hang out. You can stay over," his Golden's looked over the twelve people who started talking excitedly about what they would decide on. All agreeing, they headed for the twin's house.

"WE WON!" Axel called out into the empty house, hearing his voice boom and echo around the white walls.

"Yeah, yeah, Ax, we get the jiff," Roxas rolled his eyes for the fiftieth time this afternoon. Axel only laughed and pulled his buddy close. "Oh, don't be jealous." he recalled his teammates saying something on the lines of that today, at the volleyball match. Sora, running upstairs to get a row of movies, called Van up. The teen, looking bored as usual, walked up the staircase and to the others' room.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Roxas would like?" his mixed Azure looked curiously back at his brothers Golden's.

"Why would you care?" he watched the teen slouch a little, a small flush appearing on the round structure of his face.

"W-well.. Uh... You know.. He's a- uhm... I.. I dunno," he whined the last part while pulling at a couple of his chocolate spikes. Vanitas knew what that ment; embarrassment, confusion, or when his brother felt awkward. Then, it clicked. Finally, dear God. The eldest nodded his head in approval.

"Aha, how adorable. My lil' brother is growin' up so much, "he cooed darkly, eyes narrowing into a mocking air and his infamous, cruel smirk taking place on his lips.

"Vanitas! Would you just spill it?" Sora pleaded, tugging more nervously at one of his side-bang-spike.

"Horror, he loves horror. And, especially love-mance horror."

"Love-mance?"

"'Romance', 'love-mance', what's the difference?"

"Oh..."

"Well, get the movies," he stared walking out of the messy room, "I'll go downstairs to check on everyone and make dinner."

Van was just about to walk out of the door frame before he remembered, "What does Ven like?" he looked back at his brother, fiddling with the movies on his shelf.

"What?" he looked back at the other, cocking his head to the side to show his innocent confusion.

"What does Ventus like to eat?" a small nod came from his brother, "Oh! He likes chicken dumplings and carrot cake! Oh, he also likes oreo milkshakes... Oh, he loves ramen, too... I suggest the Ramen and chicken dumplings!" Sora nodded excitedly, finally picking four horror movies and three comedy/love movies.

"Let's go!" he ushered the other out, "Move your big butt!" Sora growled, pushing the other down the stairs to the awaiting teens. They saw everyone on the floor and couch, placed in front of a huge Television screen. Around the room, against the left wall, lay a desk with cluttered papers and books, a computer, a couple letter and pencil/pen holders, and a screen. The other wall, the back, had two bookcases filling the whole space. The living room didn't necessarily havea door, but a wide square opening that touched to the ceiling, fitting about five people for measurement across. Aside the blue couch were small, wood and glass living room stands cluttered with letters and pictures, drink holders and two equal aqua-colored lamps.

"I'm gonna make chicken dumplings and ramen, okay? Sound good to everyone?" he looked for Ven, finding the fare-haired boy and looking for an expression. His face lit up immediately while he scampered to get up from the floor. He bumped into a few people along his way, not harming anyone enough, before mauling into his now-favorite teenager.

"Really! Vanni, that's my favorite dinner ever!" he ran into the kitchen and climbed on a counter to sit on while smiling goofilly.

"Can I help?" he asked when Vanitas reached the white kitchen.

"By help, do you mean sit on the counter and watch me do all the work?" with a still-grinning face, the blonde nodded rapidly and wiggled in excitement.

My God, what is _with_ Sora and Ventus's enthusiasm for _everything_? Jesus! Van sighed and started getting supplies out of random cupboards and drawers, setting them on a place that the blonde's butt wasn't currently sitting on.

He, luckily, found thawed chicken already in the fridge, ready-to-go.

"Did you know you were having everyone over?" Ven asked, poking the meat with his index. He other shook his head and flicked the hand away, getting out a big butcher knife and slicing the fleshy chicken. He had already started boiling the water, which was on the pot warming up with spices to flavor the broth and chicken squares. The pan was oiled and ready to go for the Bisquick batter.

"How do you know how to cook? Can you do it well? Will it be a good dinner? Vanitas, why are you getting irritated? Am I annoying you? Vanni, why won't you answer me?"

"Question after question, Jesus Christ!" he almost cut his finger when looking at the wiggling boy. "Home Ec, I guess so, I'd like to hope, because you ask so many damned questions, for the meantime, and I just did, didn't I?" the information quickly passed through Ven's head before he nodded and fell silent, smiling softly and having a thoughtful look while he watched the raven-boy chop and boil.

"Vanni! Venny! Vanni! Venny! Ohh, that's a little tongue-twister to say at the same ti- not the point! We're startin' a movie! Venny, come on! You don't have to watch Van cook, you know." the both looked at the hyper brunet who was jumping up and down. "Come on, Ven! I misss yooou!" The other chuckled lightly and shook his head, replying, "I don't wanna. I like watching Vanni cook. It's really cool, I'll join in a bit though." his voice, surprisingly, was calm. He eyes were half closed as he grinned at Sora and nodded his head for the boy to continue on without them.

"Hrm? You don't wanna watch the movie?" Van asked, pulling some steamed noodles out of the bubbling soup pot.

"Nah, is it a problem?" the other shook his head while turning back. The diced chicen, being seasoned once more, was taken out of the chicken and water broth and placed on a couple paper towels to dry and cool off. The dumplings, almost all of them done, were cooled in the sauce Vanitas had pulled out of the pantry. Honestly, it was one of the best foods Ven had smelt.

"Wow, it smells really good." the cute tone he used was unmissable to Vanitas, who was smiling while his head turned away. Just so the other didn't see, of course.

"Want a taste?" he turned back to the other, quirking a perfect black brow. He found it amusing to see the teen's mouth open wide, an "aaaah!" sound coming out. He didn't notice the small blush creeping on his face. Yes, _blush_! Who knew that word would be in the same sentence as Vanitas' name? Getting a dumpling stick, he poked a chicken square and the cooked, saucy dough-ball and neared it to his mouth to blow his air on it. Being satisfied with the temperature, he held it to the others' mouth and watched Ventus take the offering into his mouth. His eyes fluttered for a moment before closing and drawing his lips away from the wooden, thin piece of sky-blue eyes opened again, the pink blush deepening.

"V-Vanitas?" he breathed, hands propping him back on the counter. Van, being so preoccupied with watching the fair-haired boy enjoy the taste-test, had leaned in and was so **close** to the others' face. His slightly-tanned hands were on both sides of Ven's hips, the metacarpal-part of his thumb tightly against the clothed part of his skin. He, too, was leaning in, his chest almost touching the others' stomach.

"Ven, I- uhm..." he started, his glowing Gold looking almost hungrily at the others' neck. "I'm kind of..." his voice changed dramatically, once again in that cool and collected tone, a growing-suspictionsly smirk weaved onto the skin of his red lips.

"Hungry, too." he finally finished, leaning in all the more into the other, feeling the front of his pelvic bone push into the counter's white edge. He scooted up just a bit on his toes to get better access of Ven's neck. His shoulders lowered just a little when Vanitas took the first long lick across his collar bone. His head tilted to the side a little, the flushing cheeks he wore growing more red the more skin his other bit and nipped at.

"V-Vanni, w-what are you- ah," his head slid back and exposed all the skin Vanitas wanted to reach.

_Found it._ Van chimed in his mind triumphantly. The tip of his sinful tongue rubbed circles in the crevice where the blonde's head and neck met each other, close to where his ear started.

"What if someone comes in?" he whimpered, feeling his knees close together, his elbows shaking to keep him up-straight.

"So?" Van replied snappily, "s'not their business."

"But still..."

"Ven, jeez." he rolled his canary-yellow eyes once more and slid his hands up, arms sliding around the small waist and heaving him up gently. Sports did me so well. He thought, a little bitterly at that. Ventus' legs automatically attached themselves around the elder's pelvic-area and latched on tight. He, non-surprisingly, was afraid of falling- terribly so.

His hands wrapped slowly around Van's neck and he pulled his face leveled-up to the others'. When Ven could feel Vanitas' legs start moving, he begun to get extremely nervous.

"Wait- what about the dinner?"

"I turned thestove off already, everything's cooling down. I'm not so stupid as to burn the house down, Ven." then, a thought crossed his mind and he smiled, genuinely bright. "Well, yet."

"You're so dark..." the other commented, pouting his lips. He nodded along, twisting his neck as far as it would go to see where they were heading. The back stairs? Why? Ven heard a grunting noise from Van, as they were going up now, and heading to his room...

"Where are those two with our food?" grumbled Aqua, Marluxia and Axel sharing the same thought.

"Be patient, Water." Namine chided softly, patting the older teens' head in a way to calm her down. "Though, maybe someone should check?"

"I don't vote for Sora, I think he killed them with his hyperness. Jeez, it was only Bolt." Axel grimaced when Sora turned to him with an evil eye.

"Bolt, the _**Super Dog**_, Axel, **S-U-P-E-R D-O-G.**" growled Sora as he spelled the word slowly and carefully for the red-head.

"Sora," Kairi giggled, "what would you like to see next? Another comedy?" Everyone fell silent, the only one emmiting a word was Roxas. A "word", more rather "groan."

"Not another one! Please!" he begged, his neck failing to support his head as it fell on the other boy's shoulder. Lucky for Sora, it was him.

"Roxas?"

"Mm?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired of comedies..." he sighed, pulling his head up to look at the other pleadingly. "I need something gory, something bloody!"

"Oh! How about a horror?" everyone looked, well, shocked. "What? We can't watch a horror?"

"Xion. Get the DVD before I kill your parents." Roxas grudgingly looked at the black-haired girl, giving her an eye. She gulped and slid herslef off of the floor to waddle to the small table, moved aside for the night, and looked through the movies of choice.

"Let's see!" she told herself, shifting from disc to disc. "I know! Let's watch... This..." she held up the case for everyone to see.

"The Reaping? I'm up with that," Terra interrupted Axel before he could even speak, and Axel was going to interrupt Namine.

"Do we have to watch t-that one?" both Kairi and Sora grimaced at the ideas of a bloody river and creepy-crawly bugs everywhere. To Sora's genuine surprise, the sun-kissed boy turned to him with a bright smile that lit up his face.

"Don't worry, Sora. I'm right here!"

So, over the cat-calls and whistles, and an embarrassed Sora, they started the movie and huddled together. Without Ven. Or Van.

"H-holy _shit_," Ven hissed, bucking his hips furiously down onto Vanitas'. His pants became breathless and airy, his moans throaty and thick. How could Vanitas manage such grunts while he, himself, could barely keep his mouth shut? Every sound thought impossible to Ven had spilled from him, the pleasure was just too _intense_. His member felt hot and smothered, leg muscles burning as he hopped furiously, frantically, on Vanitas' own sex, he could barely think of anything else than the immense, smothering, heated pleasure.

"Vanitas, I-I can't!" he whimpered, grinding his hips roughly with the others' every time his hips hit Vans'. He reached his hand up to pump his own erection, squirming in pure delight, a keen whine escaping his throat.

"Don't you _dare_," hissed Vanitas, heaving himself up from his laying position to pull out of Ven, completely. He pushed the boy down roughly, grunting and rolling him over. He grabbed his thighs and draged his ass up in the air, so Ventus was on his elbows and knees. He pushed the head of his member roughly inside, being engulfed in velvet warmth. He grunted, hips squirming for a couple seconds and adjusting to the tightness again. Pulling out almost all the way, only to dive back into the beautiful heat over, and over, and _over_.

"Harder, Vanitas, harder!" Ven gasped, grasping at the deep blue sheets and clutching his teary eyes shut. His walls clutched tightly around the black-haired boys' throbbing sex, the wet tip pounding relentlessly against his prostate. Vanitas lowered himself, chest pushing agaisnt the blondes' arching back, and bit down harshly at his shoulder. His trailed wet, sloppy kisses, breathlessly grunting at his soon-to-be release. His licked and tucked at the lobe of Ventus' ear, snaking the tip of his muscle on the back of his neck. He bit down again, and again, sucking feverishly on the sore spots. His hand left the secure place of the others' hip and twisted, flicked, rubbed and abused Ven's right nipple.

It was just too much. Too much intensity. The pain his clenching walls caused, the wet feeling of saliva dripping down his neck, pounding pleasure shooting through his veins from Vanitas' wet cock...

"Holy _fuck_!" his voice cracked on both words, coming heartilly onto deep blue, crumpled sheets. He couldn't process thought, not while Vanitas pumpled into him still. Five more jittering thrusts, the black-haired teen fianlly came, moaning open-mouthed into Ven's reddening neck.

It took about two or three minutes for one of them to finally speak.

"Y'okay?" mumbled Vanitas, nuzzling his nose into the blonde's neck before pulling out and backwards. He rolled skillfully of the bed and shuttered, looking down at Ven with some sort of glow in his Canary-gold orbs.

"I'm fine..." he grumbled in response, attempting to sit up and do just as Vanitas had, though a sharp pain immidiatly stopped him. "Fuckfuckfuck, ow!" It was cruel, and he knew it, but it took most of his will power not to laugh at the fallen blond.

"Oh, yeah, forgot to tell you... It'd hurt like a motherfuckin' bitch afterwards." His hand curved perfectly on his hips as he leaned most of his weight on his right leg. "Care to take a shower with me?"

"I'd love to... But... To be blunt,I don't think I can walk."

The warm water relaxed most of the muscles in both boy's bodies when the shower head sprayed its blissful liquid on them. Ven sighed a little, looking back at his new lover.

How did this happen, anyway? He asked himself. His mouth quirked into a frown as he watched Vanitas wash himself. His hands roamed idly around, rubbing in small spots and moving to the next- his back, his chest, legs, neck, his waist. Then, I occurred to Ventus that he should be the one washing him! Not turning away from each other as if it were awkward- Ven sure didn't feel that. Not at all! He felt giddy, excited, happy, confused, hopelessly in love and finally realizing, from their past, all the strange sexual jokes and flirtatious conversations they have had. Was it really... Well, real? Or, was he just some booty-call for the man? This kept circling his mind whenever he looked back at this... Sadistic creature. These thoughts wouldn't leave him alone, and he was sure as hell that Vanitas wouldn't leave his side for a long time. So, will this giddy feeling continue?

He never noticed the stare his other was giving him, he didn't even know he had turned around.

"Hmm? Anything wrong?" his voice was back to that cool and collective tone, the one he was used to. His Gold bore into Ven's Alice's, staring with curiosity before leaning in to capture their lips together. It was their first real kiss. Not some sloppy, tongue-twist-wressle-match done with mouths. The warm water made it even better, it felt more smoldering, and sweet.

Their tongues, just barely, brushed together. Vanitas, though being a normally cold-hearted person, felt warm right now. Ven pulled back, three inches away. Vanitas couldn't tell if his lover was crying, or if it was the moisture that rained down on them.

"I-I really l-like you, Vanitas..." his voice cracked, which Van found completely adorable. His words, not hearing them -not even past girlfriends nor boyfriends- like Ven had; With meaning. With his heart. With truce.

It was how it was to play out, huh?

Him and Ventus. Together?

Right?

"Damnit, i'm going to go get them!" Xion huffed, marching into the kitchen to see the food lying on the counter. It was warm, but not as hot as she would like it.. She heard the shower running from upstairs. She growled under her breath and glared at the back stairs. When finally reaching the top of the small winding path, she saw three doors: Van's room, the front, the bathroom, right from her, and the laundry room, the left of her. She pressed her ear to the door and was about to knock- before she heard something that shocked her. Completely gobsmacked her. In the face.

"_A-Aaaah! V-Vanni! Harder, dammit! Oh my _god_!"_

**EDITEDITEDIT: I re-did some stuff here. Uhm, the sex is new xD;... I re-did that because my writing sucks, I might just re-do the whole thing, im not sure. I fixed most of the typos, though! :D Im proud xD**

**Please please please tell me if you liked it :3 It's very important to a writers' confidence! **


End file.
